


One-way streets

by Servena



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Driving, Gen, One-way streets, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new team comes together, it takes some time to figure everything out. One of those things is who should drive - and who really shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-way streets

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my hometown which has a lot of one-way streets. It does indeed confuse the Dutch sometimes.

“Hey!” Sebastian called out as Tommy turned the wheel to take a right turn. 

The Irishman looked over his shoulder. “What?”

“That's a one-way street, you can't go there!” The red sign with the white bar in the middle at the beginning of the street made that very clear – at least to anyone who was German.

The wheels screeched as the black Audi made a sharp turn while barely slowing down. Eva, who sat in the passenger's seat, reached for the door handle. “Who taught you to drive?” she asked.

“My older brother, when I was twelve.”

“Why am I not surprised?” she muttered to herself.

Sebastian had opened a street map on his laptop that sat upon his knees. “You need to take the ring road and then double back in the direction of the station.”

Tommy looked at him incredulously. Eva prepared to grab the wheel, should anyone step on the street because he sure as hell wasn't looking at it. “Why?!” he asked.

“One way streets”, Sebastian said simply.

Tommy groaned. “What is it with you Germans and your bloody one-ways?”

“They're just trying to direct the traffic.”

“It's just confusing, it is.”

“You just go right there and then...”

“Yeah, alright, I've got it. Just keep looking at your laptop and let me drive.”

“Yes, that sounds like a great idea”, Eva said dryly.

“The Dutch get lost here all the time”, Sebastian muttered and went over the map again.

“I wonder why.”

“And I thought you want them to come shopping here”, came Carl's voice from the back of the car. The older American had calmly listened to their bickering while he went through the case notes.

“Doesn't seem to stop them. - That's the access road to the city ring, over there.”

“Maybe you should let Sebastian drive”, Eva suggested. “At least he can read the signs.”

Tommy took his eyes off the road – again – to look at her. “Do you think I'm stupid?”

She looked right back. “No, I don't think you can get us to the crime scene without getting us all killed.”

“I'll get us there just fine!” He looked back on the street just in time to swerve onto the ring road, right between two trucks.

Eva yelped and Tommy grinned, looking pleased. “Please, can anyone but the Irishman drive?!” she asked.

Carl shook his head and turned back to the documents on his knees. “Kids”, he mumbled. But there was a light smile on his face as he kept on reading.


End file.
